


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by frooley



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Patrick, Observant Gabe, Pinning Pete, School Dance setting, Song fic, short and lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: It was never his fault, it was never anyone's fault.Patrick just didn't belong with him.





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic to get my brain working again, I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> at the moment, I'm Stumporta trash and I apologize. I do have some peterick fics I'm working on so, yee haw.
> 
> Song used/referenced 'Slow Dancing In The Dark by Joji' (I recommend, it's really good)

It was never his fault, it was never anyone's fault.

 

The music vibrated in their chests as they danced; swaying and humming to the beat. Clammy hands held one another, and it felt right, but it wasn’t. It never was.

Pete stood in the corner, he was mad. Thick brows furrowed as he watched them, but it wasn’t his  _ fault _ . Patrick chose him, wanted to be with him. Of course, he didn’t understand why. He wasn’t fit for someone like Patrick. Hell, he wasn’t fit for anyone. Sure, he was good looking, but that’s nothing compared to personality. He was down-right dirt.

The songs shifted, the tone much more upbeat than the previous. He looked at Patrick, observing everything, and anything, he could. His face was sweaty and tinted pink, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at him, eyes sparkled with the lights as they moved.  They weren’t dancing, no, rather slowly moving around each other, their hands still tightly clasped together. 

He felt bad.

Patrick  _ shouldn’t  _ be with  _ him _ . Really, He shouldn’t be with  _ Patrick _ . But, fuck, he was going to take his chances. 

He knew Pete was still watching, though his expression and gaze was softer, sadder. It hurt. He never meant for things to go sour between them, but it just wasn’t his fault. Nor was it Petes.

Patrick leaned closer to him, resting his head on his chest, before shifting to press his chin against it, peering up at him.

“ _ Gabe, _ ” He spoke softly, barely audible against the music. Patrick’s hands left his, leaving them cold, and slowly wrapped them around his neck. It was a weird change, since he had to lean down slightly, but it didn’t feel  _ wrong _ . He wrapped his arms around his waist to complete the gesture and pulled him close. “ _ I love you. _ ” He closed his eyes, the words spoken so softly; right in his ear. He felt normal, relaxed. He couldn’t remember a time where he felt like this with someone, and he couldn’t help but indulge in it. He still wished Patrick never picked him, and maybe things could’ve been the same. He’s happy as long as Patrick is. 

Things moved a little faster from there, more people gathered around them as the music changed, and changed, causing a cluster and warm air. Patrick dragged him out of the crowd, and out of the room. He felt Pete’s eyes follow them, and shook his head slightly, pushing it out of his mind. He focused on Patrick, and where he was taking them. Before he could ask, or even register it, they were outside. A bristle of cold air passed by them, leaving them shivering slightly, Patrick smiled up at him and pulled him under one of the various trees in the yard, sitting down and relaxing against the trunk. He followed suit, pulling Patrick close for warmth. He laughed, sweet and light, and he smiled. Patrick pressed his cold hands to his even colder face and smiled back. They sat like that for a moment, Patricks back pressed against the tree as He made his way between his legs. Relaxed.

He leaned down, claiming Patrick’s lips with his own. He hummed, a noise of contentment, and pressed closer to him. 

“ _ I love you, too. _ ”

  
_Even though you shouldn’t be mine._


End file.
